1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Couplings for Rotary Shafts and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to those coupling which accommodate misaligned axes.
2. Description of Related Art
Couplings for connecting rotary shafts are well known in the art. It is also well known to connect axially misaligned rotary shafts with couplings which are of the Oldham type. Most of the known Oldham couplings are not used in situations which may require automatic engagement and disengagement of the rotary shafts. One known example of a disengageable coupling is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,645, which issued to Green on Jun. 11, 1991. It is believed that the coupling disclosed in the Green patent is not applicable for automatic engagement after disengagement due to the fact that the slider falls to its lowermost position due to gravity.
It has been determined that there is a need for a coupling which will automatically engage and disengage when needed. It has also been determined that there is a need for a coupling which may be used for connecting one drive means with interchangeable driven components.
The present invention overcomes limitations found in the known prior art. The disclosed coupling provides a coupling which may be used to individually drive several driven components. This coupling of the present invention will automatically engage the driven portion of the coupling while allowing for misalignment of the rotary shafts. The spider portion of the coupling returns to a substantially centered condition with respect to the drive means.